User blog:321sleep/So this is the end of the road.
If you're reading this page, chances are that you've also seen this blurb in our notifications: Unfortunately fetish wikis are not suitable for Fandom. This wiki will be closed in one month Yes, it's real. Yes, it means that this wiki is going to be shut down. I believe that Fandom gives us 30 (now 29) days to close up shop. Just some thoughts: (1) Yes, it sucks. It sucks. We're a fairly large wiki with over 200 contributors and nearly 1,200 entries. We don't host pornographic content or nudity, and we're certainly not spouting hate speech or other nasty things. In short, we've been a model citizen in the Wikia community. So it's more than a little painful when your host of six years tells you to beat it because "we don't like your kind round here" (must be said in a western drawl). That being said... (2) There's nothing we can do about it. Ultimately, this is not our website. You can follow every rule and still get booted because, well, because they can. And they have before, and if there are any surviving "fetish" wikis still alive out there, they'll probably end up like us eventually. Is it bad for Fandom? Maybe. There's something cold and sterile about a website where people only gather to talk about various mass-market media creations in an approved, mass-market friendly way. But... their website, their choice. It could blow up in their faces, as it did with Tumblr. Or it could pay off handsomely. Either way... (3) Please don't be mean to the staff. They're only doing their jobs. No lives are at stake here. As my coworker is fond of saying, "we ain't savin babies here" (this is good advice in general, unless your job does involve saving babies, in which case, please ignore). We'll survive. And on that note... (4) Backup plans are in place. Finer Hats is wise and well-prepared, and saw this day coming nearly a year ago. Hopefully we can airlift everything we have stored here and transport it to a new location before we hit the 30-day mark. In fact, I'm 99% certain this is precisely why Fandom gives you a month to close up shop. They could, after all, cut our cord immediately if they wanted to. And finally, (5) You're all amazing. It's been a fun five years. It hardly feels like five years! Finer Hats, The Water, Mrsmpelajar, Readerno33 (oh man, I am so sorry that all of your recent hard work came at the very end!), Suzanne-Hiroze, Hiroto-Star... I'm leaving out a zillion other contributors here, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the work you've put in over the past six years. Closing up shop is going to be painful as hell, but we gave it a good run. That's it for now. More news on saving data and moving to a new home world to come. Category:Blog posts